The Demon InsideEverybody's Fool
by the Lament
Summary: This is my little sister's first fanfiction. Starfire is turning into a demon! What can her friends, and most importantly, Robin, do to help her? StarRobin
1. Everybody's Fool

**Hello, and welcome to my sister's first fanfiction!**

**I don't know how my sister will react to negative comments…but, still, you**

**are entitled to your opinion. So, on with the reviewing! If you do not enjoy**

**this story, please realize that she is a little baby (ha, ha) and has poor**

**grammar…bye!  I think this is a song-fic for Everybody's Fool…**

**Your Lord and Master,**

**theLament**

**

* * *

**

YAY MY FIRST STORY! I hope you like it. I start doing the cha cha

The Lament's sis ;

Chap.1 I am sorry

Star was sitting on the couch in the T tower watching TV. She wasn't smiling her bright smile like she use to. Robin was a little worried about her so he went to talk to her. He sat next to her and started to talk.

'Star what's wrong?'

'Nothing Robin, why?'

'You have been acting depressed all week what's wrong.'

'Nothings wrong Robin.'

'Star you're my best friend you can tell me anything.'

Robin grabbed Star's hand. 'Please tell me.'

'THERES NOTHING WRONG!'

Then Star's eyes suddenly turned red and she slapped Robin on his face.

Robin started to yell at here, 'STAR WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!'

Star started to cry and she ran in her room and lied on her bed

' I am sorry I didn't mean to slap you Robin.' Star looked in her mirror and she saw her red eyes. She screamed, 'NO, I AM CHANGING BACK INTO A-A **DEMON** I SHOULD HAVE TOLD ROBIN I AM NOT TAMARANION FROM THE START!' The mirror started to talk to Star 'Hello Star or should I say Princess Demon Star.' 'Who are you?' 'Oww my dear I'm your true self come to tell you who and what you really are. 'Why?' 'Because you are making big mistakes in your life.' 'LIKE WHAT!' 'Well I see you're in love with a human which your not allowed to be in love with them.' 'I don't give a damn about that rule I will still love Robin. 'You fool you will not love a human because you're a half link like Raven and we don't need any other royal half links!' 'I DON'T CARE, I LOVE ROBIN!' 'Starfire you can't change who you are, you can't change that you're a demon.' 'I DON'T CARE!' 'Your a fool.' 'No, you are and I will sing to prove it to you.

Everybody's fool

By: Evanescence

Perfect by nature

Icons of self- indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be

Have you no shame don't you see me

You know you got everybody fooled

Look her she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I now she

Never was and never will be

You don't now how you betrayed me

And somehow you got everybody fooled

Without the mask were will you hide

Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now

I know who you are

And I don't love you anymore

Never was and never will be

You don't now how you betrayed me

And somehow you got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't save me

Somehow now you're everybody's fool

Star jumped out off her bed and started to talk to her mirror again 'You don't control my life, so leave.' 'I am not leaving Star I really came to kill you so take this.' The mirror formed into a sword and it stabbed Star's shoulder. Star screamed and then here eyes turned red again and she got up. She got so pissed she suddenly grew her fingernails and broke the mirror. Her hand and shoulder was very bloody. Star lost so much blood that she fainted but before she fainted she said this, 'I am sorry Robin.'

Please review people or I'll kill you. **Cough cough** I mean or I won't review yours.

The Lament's sis ;


	2. Robin's True Feelings

**Hello everyone, this is my little sister's first fanfiction, so bear with her, she doesn't understand that it's POV for Point-of-view, not PRO...Oh, well…**

**Well, this is the second chapter of it (Oh, yay…) Soooo…she's 10 (I think…) and ISN'T THAT GOOD WITH ENGRISH! SO SCREW U! Oh, and remember in my profile when I said I'd edit her stuff? Yeah…I dun wanna….waaahhhh….**

**So, this is how she gave it to me on the floppy disk. I haven't read it, I don't want to read it, BUT YOU SHALL NOW READ IT!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Your Lord and Master,**

**theLament**

Next chapy yay

The Lament's sis ;

Chap.2 Robins true feelings

**Robins pro.**

What did I do wrong I guess I shouldn't have bothered her dam right. I just wanted to hold her hand because I like her. No I don't like her I love her. No but I can't love her she's just a best friend. I love being with her though, seeing her, smile and laughing though. Shit I love her to death. I better tell her right now! But why did she slap me? Is it because I touched her hand? I always used to put my hand on her shoulder when she was sad why is this different. I better talk to her.

**Normal pro.**

Robin decided to talk to Star. So he got up and walked to Star's room. Robin knocked on her door she didn't answer it. 'Star are you still mad.' ' Star? Star? STAR LET ME IN!'

Robin opened the door and saw Star on the ground with a broken mirror and a very bloody hand and shoulder. 'STARFIRE!' Robin ran to Star's side and he picked her up. 'Star wake up please' she didn't wake up. 'Robin started to cry out 'TITANS.'

All the titans ran in and saw Star in Robin's arms all bloody and they all screamed 'Star.'

'Robin we need to bring her to the Jump City Hospital' said Raven

'Lets use my baby' said CY

'Okay lets go.' Said Robin

**In The Car For a 1/2 hour**

'Raven do you think she'll be ok' said Robin

'For the 15th time YES!' said Raven

'I hope your right' said Robin

'Were her ya'll'

**The hospital**

Robin ran out of the car with Star. Her heart stopped and she didn't have much blood left. He ran in the hospital and yelled, 'SOMEONE HELP HER.' Then a bunch of doctors ran in and put her in an emergency bed. They toke her to the ER. Robin sat down and put his hands on his head and waited for the other titans. They walked in and sat next to Robin

'Dude what happened to Star.' BB said

'Well Star was sitting on the couch at home and you all now she didn't look happy all week so I went to talk to her, she didn't tell me what was wrong so I put my hand on hers and she slapped me on my face.' 'She ran to her room and that's all I know. Said Robin

'Robin can you explain the broken mirror.' said Raven in a mean voice.

'I don't know anything about that. Why?

'Sure dude sure' said BB.

'Wait do you guys think it's my fault this happened.' said Robin

'YES WE DO BECAUSE YOU WERE THERE THE HOLE TIME!' said Raven

'WHAT? WHY? I WOULD NEVER, I WASN'T EVEN THERE THE HOLE TIME' said Robin

'Man we don't believe your shit. Were going home' said CY

The titans left and went home and Robin was there by himself waiting for Star. 1 hour later a lady walked up and said, 'you can see Starfire now.' The lady gave him a piece of paper with the room number were Star was it said 284. Robin ran down the halls and finally found Stars room.

MWHAHAHA To bad your going to have to wait for the next chapy.

The Lament's sis ;


End file.
